With continuous development of a mobile terminal technology, more and more application programs are developed and become indispensable assistants in people's lives. A system program usually provides a debugging function for an application program such that another application program can perform processing such as testing and regulation on the application program.
When an application program runs, some data is required to be processed by a system program, and the data is cached in a corresponding cache space by the system program. If an application program A debugs an application program B, the application program A may send a request for acquiring data of the application program B to the system program. The system program may further call the data of the application program B from a corresponding cache space of the application program B and send the data to the application program A.
When a certain application program runs, if a virus application program debugs the application program by certain means, the virus application program may acquire private data of a user through the system program, which leads to reduced security of user information.